The Script
by Saturn287
Summary: Apa yang Naraku inginkan dari buku hitam Kikyo itu? Tidak ada yang spesial, itu hanya buku catatan biasa. Tapi, lewat buku itu, ternyata Naraku bisa...


Fic kedua saya. Hati-hati _typo. _Tanda "#" untuk memisahkan kejadian.

Sebelumnya, makasih buat _review-review_ fic pertamaku yang SesshoKagu. En maaf nulis makasihnya di sini, nggak tahu harus di mana lagi#timpuked.

Disclaimer: Takahashi Rumiko

* * *

**The Script**

Kikyo mengacungkan buku note kecil seukuran dua kali jari kelingking ke Naraku. "Batalkan pembubaran itu dan kau dapatkan buku ini!"

Naraku mengangkat sebelah alis. "Buku hitam itu? Kau yakin?"

"Jangan, kak!" cegah Kaede. Ia tahu betapa berharganya buku itu bagi kakaknya. "Biarkan saja. Aku bisa masuk ke klub lain..."

Kikyo tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Kaede. Dia masih mengacungkan buku berharganya. Tidak. Mana mungkin dia bisa membiarkan klub drama yang diikuti Kaede dibubarkan oleh Naraku? Semenjak Kaede masuk ke klub itu, pelan-pelan traumanya hilang. Kikyo tidak tahu apa yang Kaede dan teman-temannya lakukan di klub, tapi Kaede menjadi lebih riang sejak bergabung. Jika klub itu bubar adiknya akan murung. Dan kemurungan bisa membawa kembali kenangan pahit ke kepala Kaede. _Jangan sampai itu terjadi._

"Jadi," Kikyo melanjutkan. "Kau pilih mana?"

Naraku mengangkat satu ujung bibir, membentuk senyuman sinis, atau licik, Kikyo tidak peduli yang mana, tapi senyum itu terkesan mengejek. Dia mengulurkan tangan. "Baiklah. Serahkan itu."

Kikyo menatap mata Naraku tajam sambil menggertakkan gigi. _Ayo, Kikyo. Serahkan buku di tanganmu ini. Cukup satu lemparandan semua beres_. Tapi tangannya tidak kunjung menuruti perintahnya, malah memegang buku itu semakin erat. Oke, dia memang tidak ikhlas memberikan ini. Buku _penting_nya.

"Kenapa, Kikyo?" ejek Naraku. "Kau ragu? Kalau begitu tidak usah. _Hanya _klub drama, kok," Naraku menekan kata 'hanya'. Dari sudut mata Kikyo melihat Kaede memandang Naraku marah. "Aku malas sekali dengan kegiatan satu itu, lagipula peminatnya tidak cukup banyak. Kau klub memanah, kan? Tenang saja, klub itu tidak kububarkan. Setidaknya _belum_."

"'Malas dengan kegiatan satu itu'?" Kikyo mengulang. "Apa itu bisa jadi alasan masuk akal untuk membubarkansebuah klub?"

Naraku mengangkat dagu. "Tentu."

"Hah," Kikyo membuang muka tak percaya. Ditatapnya Naraku kembali. "Kau itu bodoh, atau seenaknya, atau egois, atau tiga-tiganya? Itu alasan pribadimu sendiri, jadi kau tak bisa seenaknya membubarkan klub drama berdasar alasan konyol itu!"

"Bisa saja," jawab Naraku enteng.

Kikyo menggeram. "Apa kau tidak memikirkan anggota klubnya? Mereka mau kau apakan?"

"Pilih saja klub, ekskul lain."

"Mana bisa semudah itu. Bagaimana denganmu? Kalau klub melukismu dibubarkan, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Perasaanku?" Naraku menunjuk diri. "Biasa saja. Persetan dibubarkan. Buat apa aku peduli?"

Kikyo menyipitkan mata. "Yang benar?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Naraku menampilkan senyum mengejek itu lagi. "Sudahlah, Kikyo. Itu klub adikmu, buat apa kau mengurusinya? Kau takut dia akan teringat lagi tentang—"

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Kikyo.

Naraku tertawa mengejek. "Kenapa? Kau takut?"

Kaede menatap kakaknya. Jadi, karena itu Kak Kikyo berusaha menghalangi niat Naraku? _Pantas_, bisik Kaede dalam hati. "Sudah, deh, Kak. Klub drama bubar bukan berarti kiamat. Aku punya minat lain, kok."

"Lihat. Adikmu lebih bijaksana."

"Dia _mungkin_ berpikir begitu," Kikyo menekankan kata 'mungkin' sambil melirik Kaede sekilas, memberi peringatan. "Tapi bagaimana anggota lain? Pikirkan, Naraku."

"Hoahm," Naraku menguap untuk menunjukkan kebosanan. "Tidak usah mengulur waktu. Bilang saja kau tidak bisa menyerahkan bukumu itu."

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mencari gara-gara?"

"Denganmu? Ya, karena aku benci wajah tanpa dosa-mu. Akan menyenangkan bisa melihat wajahmu marah atau lepas kendali."

Kaede mengatupkan mulut kesal. _Apa, sih, mau senpai satu itu? Menyebalkan._

"Sudahlah, Kikyo. Kalau kau, sih, tak akan bisa," ejek Naraku, berbalik pergi.

Baiklah. Kikyo memang tidak bisa memberikan buku peninggalan ayahnya ini. Tapi, lain jika menyangkut trauma Kaede! Maka, dengan sekuat tenaga dilemparnya buku kecil itu, langsung menghantam kepala Naraku dengan telak. Si empu kepala memegang bagian yang terhantam ujung buku itu sambil menoleh ke belakang. Marah. "Ap—"

"Jangan lupakan janjimu barusan!" potong Kikyo.

"Janji apa?"

Mata Kikyo melebar mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku bercanda. Pembubaran klub drama? Baik, kubatalkan. Lagipula," Naraku membungkuk mengambil buku yang jatuh dekat sepatunya. "Senang bisa merampas ini darimu, _Kikyo_."

Naraku menyentuhkan sampul hitam buku itu di bibirnya. Jika Naraku _fanclub_ melihat ungkin mereka sudah meleleh, tapi itu membuat Kikyo ingin menendang jatuh laki-laki ini sekarang juga.

"Tunggu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan buku itu?"

Naraku menurunkan buku Kikyo. Ah, bukan. Itu sudah jadi milik Naraku sekarang. "Apa yang kau mau?"

"Jaga buku itu baik-baik."

"Buku ini sudah jadi milikku. Terserah mau kuapakan."

Kikyo menggeram. Harusnya dia tahu Naraku tidak akan mendengarkan permintaannya. "Awas kalau kau lupa janjimu!" setelah mengancam Kikyo berbalik dan pergi dari situ secepat mungkin disusul Kaede. Naraku hanya tersenyum licik, melangkah pergi ke arah berlawanan dengan puas.

#

"Harusnya Kak Kikyo tidak perlu melakukan itu," Kaede berusaha menyamai kecepatan langkah Kikyo. "Aku bisa masuk klub lain, lagipula walau klub dramaku bubar kami para anggota masih bisa berkumpul."

Kikyo melirik Kaede, membuang napas. "Aku melakukan karena memikirkan anggota lain. Kembali ke kelasmu."

"Tapi itu buku dari otousan!" bantah Kaede. "Kak Kikyo selalu membawa buku…"

Kikyo menaruh telapak tangan di atas kepala Kaede. "Aku perlu melakukannya. Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi. Rahasiakan dari teman klubmu. Oke?"

Kaede menatap mata jernih Kikyo, membuang tatapan ke arah lain lalu menghela napas. "Baik."

"Bagus. Sana ke kelas."

"Makasih, kak," ujar Kaede sebelum pergi. Rautnya serba salah, tapi bagi Kikyo itu lebih baik daripada raut Kaede saat mengingat kenangan panit tentang ayah dan ibu.

_Naraku kurang ajar,_ geram Kikyo. _Belum puas juga dia membunuh orangtuaku? Kurang ajar!_

**TBC**

* * *

Gimana gimana? Sewaktu bikin ni fanfic banyak hal yang belum diputuskan. Jadi... gitu, deh. Reviewnya, ya! _Arigato_ :)


End file.
